Heart of a Warrior book 1: Blazing sun
by coolgirl526
Summary: Yang's life is really getting a curve ball this time. First, she loses her arm to White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, then she is turned into a cat and sent to the lake to live with Thunderclan by Cinderpelt. Now in a strange world, in a strange body, she must figure out how to survive in a clan and see if she has what it takes to be a warrior. Takes place after Thunder and Shadow.
1. The Arrival

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to Heart of a Warrior or HoW for short! A new crossover series idea I got in my head one day! And yes I know this chapter is short (deal with it!) and note I am going to try to post as regularly as I can! Well in joy the first chapter!**

The sun rose on a small island in the world of Remnant known as Patch. As the sun's rays flooded the trees, a small feline figure appeared. This cat was a fluffy gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes. The most striking thing was that her fur seemed to have been sprinkled with stars. She padded through quickly, her mind on a mission. She came upon a house. She noticed an open window in the front. She quickly jumped up and through, it landing inside. She straightened herself out and began to climb up a set of stairs. She came to a set of doors. She noticed one was slightly ajar. She approached the opened door and took a peek inside. She saw a teenage girl with long curly blond hair and lilac eyes. The most notable about her was the fact she was missing her left arm. The she-cat pushed her way in the girl's room. As the she-cat sat down the girl's gaze which had been at, her missing arm shifted to outside a window next to her bed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," The she-cat said knowing the girl couldn't hear her "Fate had been cruel to both of us." The she-cat's gaze shifted to her right hind leg.

"I went down a path I had not wanted to go to in the first place, and you seem to have given up on yours," The she-cat said with a sigh "I will not let you give up like I did Ms. Xiao Long. I will not let you give up." The she-cat jumped up on the girl's bed. The she-cat climbed over to the girl's face and touched her nose to her arm. The girl slowly closed her eyes and her breathing slowed indicating she was asleep. The, she cat moved up and headbutted the girl lightly on the forehead.

With a sudden jolt a pale ginger, she-cat awoke in a beautiful forest. She tried to pick herself up in a frenzied panic.

"Calm down Yang, your safe here," The gray she-cat said appearing out of thin air.

"Who are you, where am I, and why am I here?" Yang growled, her fur bristling.

"My name is Cinderpelt, and this is StarClan, my home. I brought you here to help you," Cinderpelt responded.

"Help me? Yeah sure," Yang said rolling her eyes.

"Now Yang, I was in your position too-"

"You had your arm cut off by a cult leader," Yang hissed, her eyes filling with fury.

"I lost my one of my back legs to a monster," Cinderpelt calming responded. Yang stayed quiet, and her gaze never left the ground.

"What happened?" Yang asked looking up "Next I mean."

"I became a medicine cat. I learned to heal and cure illness, to read omens from Starclan," Cinderpelt said "Now to get back on topic. I followed a path I had not intended, and I can say that seems you are starting to sway from the path you walk now. I plan to help you by sending you to Thunderclan and learning to become a warrior."

"But then what?" Yang asked puzzled.

"Then you let fate do it's thing," Cinderpelt said with a chuckle "And if anyone asks, tell them I sent you."

"W-wait! How will I walk?! I've been a human all my life let alone the fact that one of my arms is missing!" Yang called out only for it to fall on deaf ears.

Yang awoke with a jolt as well as a racing heart. She looked around to see it was night with a half moon glowing high in the sky. She was also at a large pond with crystal clear water. She looked down to see that she was in fact, still a cat. She could hear sounds of someone or something approaching. She began to panic as several figures appeared in front of her.


	2. Thunderclan

**It's out! Oh, chapter two is done and out! Man, this took a long time to complete! But it's done! Well, I'm sorry if anyone is out of character in this chapter! (It think I may have made Jayfeather a bit to jerky, and I think Yang maybe out of character too...) And I'm sorry if the ending is too rushed! Well if there is anything I can do to make this better please tell me in the reviews! (Or how you think it's going would be nice too. Your choice). Well on to chapter 2!**

* * *

Yang looked in shock seeing several cats in front of her. Three were female but she could see four were male. One of the males, a gray tabby tom with blank, blue eyes stepped forward, clearly not happy.

"Who are you and what are you doing on sacred clan territory!" the tom hissed at her.

"Jayfeather! She's obviously frightened don't scare her more!" a brown she-cat with green eyes said stepping in front Jayfeather.

"Good! Then maybe she can tell her kittypet friends to stay away, Leafpool!" Jayfeather snapped.

"I'm not a kittypet! Whatever that is!" Yang said in response.

"Then tell me why your pelt reeks of twoleg stench," Jayfeather growled.

"She could be a loner living around the twoleg place!" Leafpool argued.

"Enough you two! Fighting will get us nowhere!" A brown tom with white patches said stepping in.

"Kestrelflight is right! If she is a lost kittypet then we must help her get home to her twolegs, not bickering like kits!" A long furred, dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes said padding up slowly.

"Thank you Willowshine," Kestrelflight said. He turned to Yang. "Do you think you can lead us to your home?" He asked.

"You can't, I was told to find 'thunder clan' whatever that is," Yang said doing her best to stand up. Leafpool took a quick look at Jayfeather, and looked back at Yang.

"How do you know about Thunderclan?" Leafpool asked.

"A cat sent me here to find it so I don't 'stray from my path'," Yang said puzzled.

"What was this cat's name," Leafpool asked.

"Cinderpelt. Why?" Yang asked. Leafpool's eyes widened and soft whispering spread through the other cats with the exception of Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, Alderheart stay here, I'm going to bring her back to camp-" Leafpool was suddenly cut off.

"Bring her to camp?" Jayfeather asked, "Leafpool you can't be serious!"

"Jayfeather, Cinderpelt sent her here-"

"I agree with Jayfeather," The last she-cat said.

"Mothwing-" Leafpool started.

"Leafpool, you can't bring a strange cat into your clan because your dead mentor said to!" Mothwing said sternly.

"You know she could be what the prophecy was talking about!" Leafpool said.

"But what is she isn't?" Kestrelflight asked, "Then what?"

Leafpool stayed quiet. She then got up and trotted over to Yang. She crouched down helped Yang stand up.

"I'm going back to Thunderclan, and she's coming with me. That is final," Leafpool said. With Yang leaning on Leafpool to keep her balance, the two set off. Until half way, it had been quiet.

"I've been wanting to ask. What is 'thunderclan'?" Yang said tuning to Leafpool.

"Thunderclan is the clan I belong to. It's also one of the four clans that live here," Leafpool explained, "I just realized I never asked your name."

"It's Yang," Yang replied.

"So, did Starclan really sent you?" Leafpool asked her eyes full of curiosity.

"Starclan?" Yang asked.

"Oh, that's our ancestors. You can actually see then right now if you want," Leafpool said, eyes shining.

"Really? Well, where are they?" Yang asked looking around.

"Up there," Leafpool said looking at the sky.

"All I see are the stars and the moon," Yang said lifting her gaze to the night sky.

"They are the stars," Leafpool said.

"They are?" Yang replied tilting her head. When she looked down she saw a large bramble patch. With Leafpool pressed close to her the duo pushed through. When Yang entered a rush of scents flooded her nose. She scrunched her nose up at this new rush. But she was distracted by dark ginger she-cat with a long bushy tail and her right front paw being white, running over to them with a large brown tabby tom following.

"Leafpool! Your back already? Is everything alright? Where is, Alderheart and Jayfeather?" The she-cat asked in a worried tone.

"Everything is fine. They're still at the moonpool," Leafpool explained as the tom approached them.

"Then why are you back, and who is this?" the tom asked eyeing the Yang with both curiosity and slight hostility.

"This is Yang, she was found by the moonpool," Leafpool explained, "Yang this is my sister and clan deputy Squirrelflight, and the clan leader Bramblestar."

"Hello," Yang said meekly.

"Why were you by the moonpool?" Bramblestar asked, "and Leafpool why did you bring her here?"

"I brought her here because Cinderpelt sent her," Leafpool explained, "I think that she maybe the one the prophecy was talking about."

After Leafpool said this, Yang began to notice more and more cats leaving their dens. Bramblestar looked behind him and looked back to Yang and Leafpool.

"Let's continue this in my den," Bramblestar said starting to pad to a large hole overlooking a rock ledge. Yang, still pressed close to Leafpool, followed. Squirrelflight, on the other hand, stayed behind and began to speak with the new cats. As Yang, Leafpool, and Bramblestar entered his den, Yang felt her fur prickly with nervousness. Bramblestar trotted to near a moss nest and sat down in it.

"Tell me what did Cinderpelt tell you?" Bramblestar asked.

"She told me to find Thunderclan because it seemed like I was 'straying from my path' like she did," Yang responded trying to sound confident but at the same time feeling her new ears flattening against her head. Bramblestar didn't respond to Yang instead he turned to look at Leafpool.

"And why did you bring her here?" Bramblestar asked Leafpool.

"I thought she may had been the one the prophecy was talking about, and she was sent by Starclan, so I had-" Leafpool was cut off by Bramblestar raising his tail. Leafpool closed her mouth. Bramblestar exited his den. Leafpool helped Yang up and the two followed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high ledge!" He yowled, his voice booming among the clan. Along with the cats that were already out there, more came out of different dens gathering at the bottom. Bramblestar motioned for them to sit next to him. Leafpool and Yang obediently sat next to him.

"As you can see we have a guest with us," Bramblestar started. A loud mumbling was heard throughout the group of cats. Bramblestar flicked his tail to signal them to silence.

"Now, this guest, Yang I was told her name was, was sent by Starclan-" he was cut off by loud out outbursts from the crowd. Squirrelflight did her best, along with Bramblestar to calm the crowd down.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice called out from the clan entrance.

"Jayfeather! Thank goodness your back!" Squirrelflight called, gathering the clan's attention. She pushed through the crowd to reach the gray tabby. Soon a dark ginger tom with a white tail tip soon appeared through the bramble entrance. Yang figured this was the Alderheart she heard Leafpool told to stay with Jayfeather earlier.

"Jayfeather is it true?" a dark cream she-cat asked out from the crowd "Did Starclan really-"

"Yes it's true," Jayfeather said in a huff, "But it wasn't all of Starclan, just one cat."

"Which cat?" a pale gray she-cat asked.

"Cinderpelt," Alderheart answered.

"Why would Cinderpelt send her?" A fluffy gray she-cat asked.

"She didn't tell us. All she asked was for us to accept her into the clan," Alderheart responded, "Other than that she didn't say anything else."

The crowd of felines broke into a frenzy of discussion. Questions of her being apart of a prophecy, or why Cinderpelt sent her were the main things being said.

"Quiet! If Cinderpelt confirmed that she sent her then, and requested her to be given shelter, then we will. She will stay with the warr-"

"That's not fair!" a yellow tabby tom called out in anger.

"And what is the matter with her staying in the warriors Fernsong?"

"The warrior's den should be for hard trained warriors! Those who spent their lives training and risking their lives for the clan! Not some three-legged loner that dropped out of the sky!" Fernsong called.

"Then where do you think we should have her stay?" Bramblestar snapped.

"The medicine cat's den maybe?" Fernsong suggested, his eyes showing frustration.

"We need space for the ill and injured!" Jayfeather argued, "Can't you stick her with the apprentices?"

Without warning, the clan broke into arguing. Yang felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment over the commotion.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" A new long furred gray tom called out. As he trotted to the crowd a stripped silver tabby she-cat followed after him.

"Look at all of you! Back in my day, the Leader's word was, law! And if I'm correct that part of the warrior's code is still around to this day!" The tom scolded, "Bramblestar if none of the others will take our guest we'll be happy to have her."

"Graystripe, I couldn't. We'll find a place for her to stay," Bramblestar said.

"We wouldn't mind at all, right Milly?" Graystripe said turning to the she-cat.

"Not at all, with Sandstorm gone and the no new kit's we've been quite lonely," Milly responded.

"Then it's been decided, Yang will stay with the elder's for the time being," Bramblestar declared "You are all dismissed."

As the clan broke apart to return to their dens Graystripe and Millie helped Yang to the elder's den. As the threesome entered, Yang noticed a much older tom in the back what appeared to be asleep. Yang was guided towards an empty moss nest. As Yang settled down she suddenly felt all energy leave her. As her eyelids fluttered closed, Yang silently wished that this all a dream. That she would wake up in her home, as a human. Her dad would be downstairs making breakfast, and if he was stopping by, her uncle Qrow would be there too. If only she knew how wrong she was going to be.


	3. The Morning After

**I'M NOT DEAD! WHOO! Sorry for being gone for so long, I'm still in school so my schedule has been full so I haven't had any time to work on this and post it. Also, I've been sort of dreading this chapter as it's a bunch of filler and I think some of may be out of character. Yelp time to go back into my hole!**

* * *

"Come on now wake up," A gentle voice coaxed.

"Five more minutes dad," Yang yawned curling up tighter.

"Now Yang I'm afraid you need to get up. The dawn patrol already left a while ago," The voice responded with a soft chuckle. Yang forced her eyes opened. She lifted her head to see Leafpool smiling down at her. Yang's face twisted in shock and confusion. Suddenly, memory of yesterday's events flooded back to her.

"Yang is everything alright?" Leafpool asked her voice filling with worry.

"Yeah, I just thought this had been all-" Yang started. She paused looking down.

"-a dream?" Leafpool finished.

"Yeah," Yang stated meekly.

"Well I'm sorry, but we're all real," Leafpool replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Yang asked, her tail flicking.

"Well you're going to need help walking," Leafpool responded.

"I don't need help!" Yang said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Says the she-cat that basically _clung_ to me on the way here," Milly said with a chuckle.

"You were listening?" Yang said in slight surprise.

"Hard not too," Graystripe added. Yang felt her ears grow warm. Her attention shifted back to Leafpool. The brown she-cat seemed to be doing her best to hold back a laugh.

"Okay, let's try having you stand up on your own" Leafpool said sitting down. Yang hunkered low and spread her back legs far apart. She shifted her front leg towards her middle to try to keep her balance. Quickly she lifted herself up. Doing her best to stay up, Yang found herself putting most of her weight on her back legs in an effort to keep herself balanced. Finding herself standing she looked up at Leafpool who was now sitting a bit away from her.

"Nice job Yang, now see if you can walk over to me," leafpool chirped. Yang, slightly shaking looked at her back legs and slowly picked up her back left foot and slowly moved it. After placing it down she looked at Leafpool. Leafpool flashed her an encouraging smile. Yang mirrored what her left foot with her right foot. Before yang could do anything Leadpool trotted over to her.

"Okay, let's try something," Leafpool said, slowly walking over to Yang. Gently Leafpool lifted Yang's behind with her nuzzle, next she lightly scooted Yang's back legs closer togeather.

"Okay that should help a bit," Leafpool said returning to her spot. Yang in her new stance stood completely still. Slowly she began to put weight on her front leg. She had an idea she was testing, and she could only hope that it would work. With one quick movement, she swung her back legs put in front of her. At this Yang felt excitement and determination bubble up in her. Unfortunately, it was quickly replaced with dread and terror as she realized she had wasn't fast enough to bring out her front leg and felt herself start to topple over.

"Yang!" Leafpool cried as she watched Yang tumbled to the ground. And to her horror and young tortoiseshell appeared in the entrance to the den was taken down with Yang.

"Get off me!" The new she-cat shrieked. The she-cat forcefully got out from under a dazed Yang.

"Leafpaw are you okay?" Leafpool asked trotting over. Leafpaw shook her pelt clean of any dust that may have stuck.

"I'm fine, just make sure mouse-brain here watches where she falls next time," Leafpaw snickered.

"Yang are you okay-" Leafpool started.

"Mouse-brain?!" Yang shouted, "Who are you calling a mouse-brain, uh, fuzzbucket!"

"What's a bucket?" Leafpaw asked slightly annoyed. Yang flattened her ears against her head out of both embarrassment and anger.

"Does it really matter," Yang shot back, "Kittypet!" Yang still had no idea what it meant but in her head, it sounded like a good insult. And apparently it was, as after Yang finished her sentence, Leafpaw whipped around with incredible speed.

"What did you call me..." Leafpaw hissed darkly.

"You heard me! Kittypet," Yang snickered.

"Yang..." Leafpool warned. Unfortunately, she was not fast enough as Leafpaw jumped at Yang, letting out a furious yowl. Both Leafpool and Graystripe jumped into action. The duo tried to pry the two squabbling she-cats apart. Much to Leafpaw's surprise, she found herself being lifted into the air by a large yellow furred tom. He placed Leafpaw down.

"Thank you Lionblaze," Leafpool said giving a sigh of relief.

"Your welcome. May I ask what was going on?" Lionblaze asked. Leafpool explained quickly on how the fight started. Lionblaze then guided Leafpaw out of the elder's den. As Leafpaw exited, Yang kept glaring at the apprentice.

"Yang. That wasn't very smart," Leafpool firmly said.

"She started-" Yang tried to defend herself.

"But you fed the flames," Leafpool said cutting Yang off.

"Leafpool, what's a kittypet?" Yang asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well a kittypet is cat that lives with twolegs," Leafpool explained.

"What are twolegs?" Yang asked.

"Fur-less beings that walk on their hind legs," Graystripe explained, flicking his tail.

"Oh..." Yang trailed off. There then was a few moments of silence. Then Millie stood up.

"Leafpool do you think I could show her around?" Millie asked.

"If you keep an eye on her," Leafpool sighed. Millie beamed with joy and padded over to yang and helped her up. With Millie guiding her Yang was lead out of the elder's den and into Thunderclan camp.


	4. The Camp

**Guess who's not dead! Yep, I had to escape the underworld... that was fun. But joking aside I am really sorry for how long it took to get this out. (Turns out trying to write two stories at the same time is REALLY HARD!) Next, to school, I am trying to work on another story called Of Fate And Destiny a RWBY fanfiction. Well, you guys waited long enough, I present to you! Chapter 4: Still Filler but Slowly Getting Closer to the Plot!**

As Yang and Millie pushed their way out of the elder's den, Millie's gaze shifted to a small crevasse in the gorge the clan called their home.

"Millie is everything alright?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, everything is alright," Millie replied as a tortoiseshell cat pushed their way out. Yang couldn't help but notice how the clan seemed more lively now that is was day.

"Hello Millie, who's this?" a large tom with long fluffy white fur asked padding up to the two she-cats.

"Hello Snowbush, this Yang. She's going to be staying with us for a while," Millie explained.

"So this is the infamous Yang," Snowbush replied with a chuckle,"Many of the other warriors have been talking about you this morning, my mother especially."

"I have no doubt that Brightheart would take a special noticed to Yang," Millie responded.

' _Who's Brightheart?'_ Yang thought, _'And why would she take interest in me?'_

"Well when she get's back from dawn patrol send her over our way," Millie called out as Snowbush walked away. The two continued on without anyone else interfering. "And that's all," Millie chirped, as they padded away from the nursery, last place that had been on their tour. Millie struck up a conversation with Yang about her time in Thunderclan so far, as the two she-cats made their way back to the elder's den. Yang, although tuned her out. She couldn't help but think about how organized the clan cats where for feral animals.

 _Weiss would probably like it here…_ Yang thought to herself sadly, _How orderly they all are. How their culture is. Ruby would probably try to make friends, or worry on how the others would view her._ Yang couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her younger sister and the white haired heiress in the clan. _And Blake-_ She found herself wincing at the painful memory of her teammate. She made a mental note that when she returned home, she would set out to find Blake and give her hug, and a slap for ditching them. What Yang didn't notice, though as she was in deep thought that a white she-cat with ginger patches had walked in their way. And Yang, without noticing, hit her, head on. Yang stumbled back with a small grunt.

"Oh! Are you okay?" the she-cat asked. Yang had to take another look at the she-cat's face. On the right, she appeared normal, bright white fur adorned with ginger patches. But the left… The left was horrifyingly scared, along with her left ear torn to shreds. Her eye was seemingly was ripped out. Leaving only an empty socket in its place.

"Is everything alright," the she-cat asked in a worried tone.

"Everything's fine Brightheart," Millie said. "Yang! Haven't your parents ever told you to not stare?" Millie softly hissed into her ear. Yang felt her ears grow warm once again.

"Your, Yang correct?" Brightheart asked while sitting down, her tail lazily wrapping around her paws. Millie, and Yang followed suit.

"Yes," Yang replied feeling her own tail twitch.

"It's nice to meet you," Brightheart responded. She opened her mouth as if to say something only to be interrupted by a young she-cat with similar looking pelt pad up to her.

"Brightheart! There you are. Squirrelflight wanted to talk to you," The new she-cat said taking a seat next to Brightheart.

"Are those loners _still_ hanging around the border?" Brightheart asked, standing up.

"Apparently. She and Bramblestar what all cats who go on patrols to report to them on any findings" The younger she-cat explained as she too, stood up. Brightheart frowned (something Yang was shocked that cats where able to do!) and gave a quick goodbye and trotted to the Leader's Den.

"Millie what did Brightheart mean by loners being by the border?" Yang asked as Millie gave her assistance in standing up.

"Oh, just a few kittypets who wandered too far from home have been scented by the border," Millie commented casually, helping Yang back to the Elder's den. Yang couldn't help but take one more glance at the camp before entering the den. With the help of Millie, Yang collapsed into her nest. She felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over her. She willingly let her eye lids close shut and shortly fell alseep.


	5. The First Meeting

**GUESS WHO! Yep, I'm back! And boy do I really need to have an update schedule set up. If I have the time. But summers coming up so hopefully, I'll have some more time to write, and the fact that I have up to Chapter 25 planned so I'll be able to just follow that and make it easier on myself. Oh, and I would like to thank the Guest on asking me to up my word count (The main-ish reason to why it took me forever to update) and I have set a goal for myself of a word count of 1,500 words or more. And I also plan on getting a bit more descriptive when it comes to scenes (Manly incorporating the senses into the scene) to help bump the word count. I skip the adding-senses-into-a-scene plan in this chapter as the idea came to me later on in writing this chapter. Well without further ado! CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

Yang woke up in a gorgeous forest with seemed to be stars where shimmering everywhere and giving off a calming effect. Although she swore she never been here before it felt… familiar.

"Ah, I see you made it here okay," A familiar sweet sounding voice called. What's where she was! This was Starclan! Then that voice must be…

"Must I say how wonderful it is to see you again Yang," Cinderpelt chirped, as she pushed her way through some bushes, "I apologize for not being able to meet you last night. I had been busy trying to figure out our first lesson."

"It's fine," She said getting herself comfortable on the ground.

"Great! Well now, get up," Cinderpelt instructed as she disappeared into the bushes. Remembering what she had done earlier, Yang repeated the steps and once again, found herself standing. After a few moments of standing there awkwardly, Cinderpelt returned with lean black tom with bright energetic blue eyes. "-she's right through here! I asked for your help because I have no idea how to help he- Yang!" Cinderpelt yelped as she diverted her attention from the new stranger to herself, "Yang I want to introduce you to someone to help you in your training."

"Training? What training?" Yang asked, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Well training you to become a warrior of Thunderclan of course!" Cinderpelt chirped, puffing out her chest.

"You're serious on me becoming a warrior huh? Listen, Cinderpelt, right? It's sweet of you on taking me as a pity case but maybe I'm just not supposed to become a warrior," Yang took a deep breath, "-or a huntress. If you please use whatever magic you used to bring me here to send me back, that would be nice."

"No! I'm not taking you in as a pity case! I _really_ do want to help you! Please, I know what it felt like when you think the world has turned it's back on you-"

"But it has! I _just_ lost everything before coming here! Any chance I had at becoming a huntress after the Vytal Festival when I lost my arm, my friends, my team! Heck, even my own sister left the second she could! M-maybe Raven had a point on leave the pathetic excuse I am," Yang interrupted, tears brimming in her eyes. Cinderpelt could only stare in silence at the weeping she-cat.

"Yang-"

"Shut up! I don't want your pity!" Yang yelled, feeling all of her anger and sorrow poor out. Cinderpelt stared at her. Feeling memories slowly creeping their way back.

"And here I was starting to wonder why remind me of myself sometimes," Cinderpelt began, with a soft chuckle, "The same eagerness I had when at my apprentice ceremony, the same willingness to please, the tragedy of losing a limb to a monster… And the same feelings after the event. Along with the same feelings, you're facing right now. Sometimes I wondered if Starclan just hated me, or if my life was just cursed… But I had someone to help me, just like what I'm trying to do with you. If you could, let us help you."

Yang stared in silence at Cinderpelt and Deadfoot. She let out a sigh. "Fine, but this is never going to work," Yang said staring at the two Starclan warriors. Cinderpelt eyes light up and a large smile stretched across her face. She and Deadfoot padded up to Yang, ready to begin their lessons.

* * *

"From what I've seen from watching you, it seems that you've been just walking fine," Deadfoot said, a soft smile appearing on his muzzle.

"But I can't walk on my own," Yang exclaimed, "I _need-"_

"Have you even tried?" Deadfoot asked sternly, cutting her off. Yang was taken back at this. Looking back on the past two days with the one time Leafpool tried to help her this morning, she hadn't even bothered to try. She just accepted that she wasn't able to walk without support.

"Alright I- I'll try," Yang said, picking herself up from the ground. She tried to remember what she did when either Millie or Leafpool had helped her walk. Carefully she moved her front leg. Once it had landed, she moved her right hind leg followed by her left hind leg. After seeing herself do this she looked up at Cinderpelt, who had pride radiating off of her. She repeated the steps she'd taken and found herself walking the best she could. ' _I can't believe it!'_ she thought to herself ' _Only after a short time I'm already walking! Maybe- maybe I_ can _become a Thunderclan warrior like Cinderpelt hopes_ '

"Great job Yang. Seems like you're a fast learner," Deadfoot commented padding up to the golden furred she-cat. Yang felt her chest swell with pride. Cinderpelt followed suit, letting a deep purr as she did so.

"So what are we learning next? Hunting? Fighting? Can you teach me to fight off a fox?" Yang asked excitement filling her voice. For once she _felt_ like her old self. She felt ready to face the world. At this monument with these first few steps, she actually felt like she could become the warrior Cinderpelt expects her to be

"Already sounding like a brand new apprentice," Deadfoot chuckled, "but we won't be doing any of that until you mastered walking." Yang's face fell into a frown.

"B-but you said," Yang stammered, her ears flattening to her skull.

"I said you're a fast learner, not 'you're ready to move on like that'. You still have much progress to do, but I have hope you'll move on quickly," Deadfoot said resting his tail on Yang's shoulder. Just then Yang noticed that the world around her was starting to darken. She began to panic as the world was suddenly slowly being consumed by darkness.

"Calm down, you're just waking up," Cinderpelt assured, altho her voice seemed to be miles away. She could only watch as her vision was overtaken by the growing darkness.

* * *

Yang jolted awake back in the elder's den. As she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by a warm mix of pinks and oranges. ' _Sunset already? Man, how long was I asleep?'_ Yang thought picking herself up from her nest. She quickly stretched and stepped out. While she was still trying to fully wake up, she looked around only noticing on another cat in the den, a tabby tom much older than both Graystripe and Millie who, for the past two days had been silent. She had been slightly curious of him but hasn't spoken to him. That is until now.

"Looks like someone finally woke up from their nap," The old tom chuckled, "Name's Purdy, nice to meet you."

"Hi?" Yang responded, sitting back down in her nest. Purdy let out a soft chuckle.

"Well young'un looks like you're starting to come out of your shell, that's nice to see," Purdy continued, "Name's Yang correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Yang answered, looking down at her paws as well as feeling her ears growing hat. ' _When did I become so shy?_ ' she thought to herself.

"Well, it's nice to finally get to know you. Although your sleeping spells may make it hard," He once again chuckled, "Reminds me of an old friend of mine; Rose I think her name was. Always takin' naps, it was quite the surprise when she _was_ awake."

Yang felt her tail flick in interest. She listened on as Purdy went on about how he and some of his old friends would often try to keep Rose awake or how the younger ones came up with a game to see how many things they could put on Rose before she woke up. It gave her a chuckle when he mentioned how Rose caught on and scared the living daylights out of them. As she was listening to his stories, she couldn't help but remember when her father or Summer would tell her and Ruby stories of their adventures as hunters. It brought her back to those more simpler times when she had begged her father to give her lessons in kickboxing, or how she somehow managed to convinced her father to let her get her trusty motorcycle, Bumblebee. And the proud look on his and her uncle's faces when she told them that she was accepted into Beacon, that contrasted with the horror of their faces after she lost her arm when it fell.

"-And for the next three weeks, poor ol' Mich smelled of skunk. Our upwalkers forced the poor sap to sleep outside and take baths in this weird, thick, red colored water to try to get rid of the smell. Many of the young'uns that day learned never to take a dare again, or at least never take them from Buddy that is," Purdy chuckled as he finished up another story. Yang snapped back to reality, noticing that Graystripe and Millie had returned, and Millie was curled up fast asleep and Greystripe slowly following suit. She realized that sunset was slowly fading away and out of the opening of the den she could see the stars slow fading into existence. She could only look on as those tiny lights shone in the lonely feeling night sky. And somehow, she felt safe under them.


	6. A Starlit Meeting

**Hey I'm back! After how long? It's been around a month or or two. And boy has writer's block was hitting me hard. But a HUGE thank you to my friend Wyatt for helping me out! Go on and give him around of applause as with out him, this chapter would most likely still be only half way done. But we must kinda face the elephant in the room... SOMEONE, not naming any names *cough* Erin Hunter *cough* has been making this a little hard for me to write this... The plan _was_ to have the Vision of Shadows arc going on in the background of this story _BUT_ to avoid spoilers I won't say what happened in the books for those who haven't read them yet, let's just say MANY MAJOR THINGS HAPPEN. And I am undoing them in this story as a few things I need to make the plot work. So Darktail isn't threat in this and is gone, everyone who has died Thunder and Shadow and onward is alive, all clans are safe (for now at least) and Skyclan may or may not be at the lake. You know what I just got an idea If you guys want Skyclan to be at the lake settled in and all then I will have a poll up and running on my ****profile. I wouldn't matter either answer so go right ahead and vote. Voting will stay up till Chapter 9 is posted. Until then it will be interesting to see your debate in either or not Skyclan should be in this. I only ask that you be kind to each others opinions. Got it? alright lets get to the chapter!**

"Purdy?" a soft, almost sweet sounding voice whispered out into the den.

Yang forced her eyes open, as another attempt at sleep had been foiled. She let out a small groan, as she lightly dug her claws into the soft, squishy moss, and lifted her head. Graystripe and Millie had fallen fast asleep, maybe a few hours ago, if the moon was a reliable source of time that is. That seemed to be another thing that changed. Remnant's moon had been almost destroyed, it's torn corpse thrown across the sky. But here… it was whole. Had she been sent back in time? Or maybe some alternate world. She shook her head furiously, trying to rid her head of those thoughts. Right now she wanted to know who this new stranger was, not why the moon was whole.

"Briarlight! There's my favorite visitor! Don't worry, it's safe," Purdy, well, purred. A sigh of relief was heard from outside the den, and a pretty dark brown she-cat, probable around Yang's own age; give or take a few years, with pale, sky blue eyes, poked her head into the den. With an audible grunt, Yang watched as Briarlight dragged, not walked, dragged herself in, well her and her limp, lifeless, back legs. She could only watch in silence as Briarlight pulled herself up to Purdy's nest and plopped down on the dusty ground. "Come now young'un. No need to stare, you can join too," Purdy piped up looking in Yang's direction. She felt her ears growing warm again in embarrassment. Briarlight looked over in Yang's direction in surprise and slight fear. Without knowing what else to do, Yang picked herself up and hobbled over to Purdy's nest, doing her best to not wake Graystripe and Millie. She plopped down with a small _thud_ on to the ground.

"Um, hi?" Yang awkwardly said to Briarlight.

Brairlight's fur puffed up out of fear. "Keep your voice down!" She hissed softly, looking wearily at Millie's sleeping body, "I don't want my mother to wake up!"

"Your mother?" Yang asked lowering her voice to a low whisper.

"Yes! The last thing I need is for her to see me here and getting an earful for being up so late and that I left the medicine cat's den on my own!" Briarlight softly said a slight fearful glance at Millie's sleeping body.

"Briarlight, there is no need to worry. Your mother loves you, that's why after your," Purdy paused as if trying to find the right words, " 'accident' she did her best to make sure that something like that would never happen again."

"But at what cost? My own sister joined the Dark Forest _because_ mother neglected her and Bumblestripe… All because she was busy fussing over _me-_ " Briarlight ranted, her voice slowly rising in volume, "Why _me_? Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be normal?" Tears slowly started to form and stain her fur. Purdy began to chuckle.

"Normal? Why I think _you_ have to be the most 'normal' one of us here! After all, almost half the clan has kittypet blood flowing through their veins. Did you also forget that the great Firestar himself was born a kittypet? And all four clans made a journey across the mountains to find a new home. And they only found it with the help of a badger of all things? And don't forget we faced off against the dead it self! Lets face it, this clan is the _farthest_ from being normal. All the clans are. You just as normal as everyone else is here, understand?" Purdy stated with a firm tone. Briarlight gave a small smile in response as a few remaining tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Thank you, I really needed that…" Briarlight said quietly, smile still present on her face. She turned her attention to Yang, still smiling, "We never really introduced ourselves, I'm Briarlight."

"I'm-"

"-Yang. I already know who you are. Jayfeather's been complaining about you yesterday…" Briarlight interrupted.

"I'm already famous after a few days, who would've thought?" Yang chuckled. Both Purdy and Briarlight joined along with her. "So what exactly are you doing up so late? It _has_ to be around midnight or something?"

"I'm usually up this late. Especially when my Night Terror illness gets bad…" Briarlight muttered looking away from Yang.

"What's 'night terror illness'?" Yang asked puzzled.

"Oh I thought you might have it as well, considering your, uh..." Briarlight trailed off almost scared to point out Yang's missing arm.

"My arm?" Yang said, finishing Briarlight's sentence, "You don't need to need to be scared to say it."

"Sorry… But I thought you might've have it since it doesn't look like you were born with it. Both me and Brightheart have it, and Leafpool and Jayfeather are trying to find a cure for it," Briarlight answered, "But to answer your question, Night Terror illness is something you pick up after a something bad happens. Sometimes it's after seeing someone you love or close to die, or something _really_ bad happen to you. It's causes nightmares and it can cause you see things that aren't there. For an example, sometime after my accident I would see that same _fox-dung_ tree falling and crushing a good chunk of the clan, mostly my family and friends. And sometimes I would get nightmares. For example I would be hunting, or just sharing tongues in camp, and they all end the same way. Being trapped under that _fox-hearted tree_." Yang took notice of Briarlight's claws lightly scraping the ground and her fur starting to bristle. "It's always that _stupid_ tree. That same _stupid, stupid_ _tree!_ " Briarlight was nearly sobbing now. Tears were heavily streaming down her face, soaking her fur. She had stopped talking and was just crying now. Yang felt guilt swelling in her throat, after all Briarlight had only gotten off on this tangent because of her.

"H-hey. It's alright. I know how you feel," Yang said, trying to figure out how to console the weeping she-cat, "Things just happen to us that we can't control, for example when I was little I lost my mo-" She stopped mid-sentence, panicking on what she was about to say. Should she talk about Summer? ' _I mean the pain has dulled over the years'_ she thought to herself. It didn't hurt when she talked about her. But was she just comfortable talking about her in front of two strangers she barely knew? With her team it was different. Weiss and Blake were her friends and teammates. It was only fair for them to know. But Briarlight and Purdy? Although, Cinderpelt wanted her to join the clan that means they would become her clanmates right? Maybe it was only fair to tell them, right? ' _I mean after all Briarlight did tell me about her Night Terror illness.'_ Yang took a deep sigh and continued on.

"When I was little I lost my mother… Her name was Summer and she was incredible. Even though I wasn't really her daughter she raised me like I was. She didn't care that I came from a previous marriage. All she cared about was being the best mother she could for me. And then when my sister Ruby came along she still spent as much time she could with me. Whenever I had a nightmare or couldn't sleep she was there. If I ever threw a tantrum she was there to calm me down. She was amazing. But… It just couldn't last. She took a mission one day and just never came back… Me and Ruby went looking for her and thankfully our uncle Qrow found us and brought us home. That night even though Ruby was too young to remember it, our dad explained how Summer 'wasn't coming back'. I remember screaming at him, calling him a liar, and she would be back any minute. But she never did. I remember locking myself in my room refusing to come out, just sobbing. I told many people that I wanted to follow in Summer's footsteps just to travel and see new places, but deep down, it's because I _never_ want anyone to go through what I had to go through with losing Summer…" Yang finished. Instantly she felt as if a large weight had just been lifted off her chest. It felt good just letting it all spill out. She let out a very relieved sigh and looked to face Purdy and Briarlight, with latter no longer crying. Both held sympathy in their eyes for the pale ginger she-cat.

"Yang, I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine Briarlight. I-it was long ago," Yang said with a sad smile, "it's been long enough that it no longer hurts to talk about her." The trio just sat there in silence as the moon shone brightly above and stars twinkling along with it. The silence would've most likely gone on forever if a loud growling noise, hadn't shattered it.

"What was that?" Yang asked out loud.

"Well, I believe that was your stomach makin' that noise," Purdy chuckled. That made Yang realize something. For the past two days she hadn't eaten _anything_. But so much had happened that she just kind of… forgot. She didn't mean to forget. It just happened. So much went on with the past two days after all.

"Have you eaten today?" Briarlight asked concerned.

"Um no… Not for the past two days really," Yang responded sheepishly. Briarlight looked at her as if she was insane and Purdy looked amused.

"How about I go get you something, what'd you prefer?" Purdy offered, standing up.

"Anything's fine," Yang said back looking at the ground, slightly embarrassed. Purdy smiled and padded out of the den. Yang and Briarlight began to converse in small talk over things like the clan, Yang's home, and about each other's family.

"Don't tell anyone this but... " Briarlight started, a mischievous smile spreading across her face, "for the longest time Bumblestripe, _refused_ to sleep without Millie, when we only a moon away from becoming apprentices."

"Oh yeah? Ruby, when we where kids _had_ to sleep with a nightlight; oh it's a light that would stay on when it got dark, for _forever_. Dad would come in during the night when Ruby was asleep to turn it off. One night He came in, too early and Ruby was still awake and he had his ears chewed off _by a kid_!" Yang laughed remembering the memory. She wasn't sure what Purdy would bring her. She knew from first hand with Blake that cat and feline based faunus had an affinity for fish and that a lot of cat food advertise having things like chicken, turkey and other white meats. But these were wild cats, so she doubted they munch on Meow Mix.

"Well sure is sounding like you two are getting along!" Purdy mumbled, mouth full with a sparrow and rabbit in his teeth. He padded in and dropped both dead animals at their feet. "Didn't feel right to leave you out Briarlight," Purdy said, pushing the sparrow with his paw in Briarlight's direction, "And I made sure to get the fattest rabbit I could see for you." He pushed the rabbit in Yang's direction. Oh right... Wild cats ate smaller prey animals… If she was being honest with herself after being around Blake for so long she forgot that cats where predators. In her defense it didn't help that Velvet, being a rabbit faunus and Blake, being a cat faunus, got along so well.

"Oh, uh, thank you Purdy," Yang said, nervousness filling her voice.

"What's wrong young'un? You not like rabbit? If you want I can go get some'n else-"

"No! No, it fine. It's just that… I've never had rabbit before…" It wasn't a lie to say. She never really had rabbit before. "I mostly had birds growing up."

"Well if that's the case you can have my sparrow," Briarlight offered starting to nuge her bird over to Yang.

"Oh, no! No, thats your's Briarlight. I don't mind trying new things anyway!" Yang sheepishly said with a forced grin. Briarlight seemed alright with the response and went to pluck the feathers off of her bird. Yang bent her head down and began to remove the fur from the rabbit's belly. When a good chunk of the fur had been removed, Yang leaded in and took a bite. _And dear Oum did it taste good!_ The chunk she took filled her mouth with an assault of flavors, and with how hungry she was it felt as if they had been amplified. After some chewing she swallowed and began to wolf down the rest. Both Briarlight and Purdy stared at her in surprise, but Yang didn't care. It wasn't long before her belly felt full and the rabbit was nothing more than a pile of fur and bones.

"How about I tell both ya'll about the time one of my friends, Angel decided that messin' with a hornets nest was 'good' idea," Purdy chuckled, as Yang and Briarlight got themselves comfy as they listened in. It wasn't very long before Yang's eyelids grew heavy and she let sleep finally take her.


	7. Nightmares of the Past

**WHAT! Two updates so soon! What happened to the once a month updates?! I dunno know... This one was just written pretty quickly. I don't even know why. I just found this one a lot easier to write for some reason. Weird. But anyway. I have a 'trigger warning' to put up so ya'll can't yell at me for not warning you! *Ahem* The following chapter contains blood, violence (think. This is the first fight scene I ever written), death, body** **mutilation (I mean I _think_ having an arm cut off counts as this) and cats. You have been warned.**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The sound of Ember Celica echoed throughout the air as the last Beowolf fell dead. Yang watched as it's body disintegrated into inky smoke. To her far right she could hear the faint firing of Crescent Rose and Weiss yelling. Truth be told she hadn't been all that thrilled when Professor Ozpin had asked them to 'thin out' the grim population in the Emerald Forest. But someone had to do it, and that someone had been team RWBY. She trekked off to the Ruins where their initiation had taken place. That's where they had agreed to meet up if they had been separated. She placed her hand in the pockets of her shorts, seeing the Ruins come into view. She could hear the sounds of the forest around her. Oddly the sounds almost seemed… amplified. Like she had been wearing a hearing aid that was turned up to max volume. She didn't think much of it, chalking it up to the sounds of her sister and Weiss no longer fighting something. As she entered the clearing where the Ruins laid. She blew a piece of her bright blonde hair, out of her face as she leaned against a wall waiting for her sister and teammates to arrive.

"Help!"

What the? That sounded like-

"Yang!"

"Blake?!" Yang said aloud hearing her partner calling for her.

"Yang!" Blake screamed again, followed by a cry of agony. Yang didn't need to hear anything more before she took of in a full on sprint. She tore through the forest where she could hear Blake still crying out in pain.

"Blake! Blake I'm coming!" Yang screamed out, adrenaline flowing through her veins fiercely. Yang fumbled for her scroll in hopes of getting in contact with either Ruby or Weiss. "Dammit!" She cursed, as she saw the 'no signal' sign. With a swift movement she slid her scroll back in her pocket and continued running. She let out a sigh of pure relief when she could see Blake coming up in her peripheral vision. But her heart stopped when she could she Blake notably hunched over and clutching her abdomen tightly. Yang pushed herself to get an extra burst of speed. She kneeled down besides Blake… now seeing the blood that coated the faunus' arms.

"Blake who did this?!" Yang asked as she took off her scarf and began tearing if apart for a makeshift bandage.

"A-a-" Blake heaved out before she began to cough up blood violently. Yang didn't want to hear anything more before scooping up Blake bridal style and running back in the direction of Beacon. She felt her muscles burning as Yang pushed them harder and harder. But she didn't care. All that mattered was getting Blake to safety. She began to panic as she couldn't help but watch the color slowly draining from Blake's face. She felt her stomach drop down to her feet, forcing herself to try and run faster. And only to her horror she felt both of her feet flew out from under her, causing Blake to slip out from her arms.

"NO!" Yang screeched as she watched helplessly as Blake tumbled to the ground, limp and lifeless. Yang scrambled to her feet, dashing to Blake's side. Instinctively she checked Blake's chest to make sure she was breathing. Her blood ran cold when she couldn't see anything.

"No! No! Blake you can't do this!" Yang cried, hot tears streaming down her face. She instantly began to perform CPR on her. Remembering what she was taught in Basic First Aid, she clamped her hands together and began to push as hard and as fast as she could on Blake's chest. After 30 of the compressions she pinched Blake's nose tightly shut and began blowing in her mouth. She continued this routine for what felt like several minutes without response. She desperately checked Blake's pulse in hope that her partner was still alive. Nothing.

"NO! BLAKE PLEASE!" Yang begged pulling Blake's corpse into a tight embrace. Didn't feel real. It _couldn't_ be real. But there was Blake, dead in her arms. Yang began sobbing violently, clutching the lifeless body of her friend tighter to her.

"Tsch, tsch, tsch…"

No…

"Such a shame really…"

 _Adam…_

"She was quite the fighter really. Too bad she just could run forever…"

Yang felt burning hatred as Blake slipped from her grasp. She curled her fingers into a tight fist, her nails almost cutting into her palm. She felt her heart almost pounding in her chest as she activated her semblance. Her hair instantly lit up, the brightest it ever been. She turned around to face that _monster_ with her face twisting with pure rage, tears still flowing down her face. Ember Celica switched from it's braclet mode into its weapon mode. With a loud shout she thrusted herself in Adam's direction. She threw her right fist aiming towards his face. He quickly ducked and threw up his knee making contact with her groin area. She gritted her teeth out of pain and sudden burst of strength. With another shout she turned and tried to once hit Adam. She kept throwing punches and in response he kept dodging. She was getting sick of it. Every punch she threw he almost seemed ready to move out of the way. She was breathing hard as Adam slipped from her sights. She whirled around trying to get a glimpse of him.

"GAH!" She screamed, clutching her left elbow, or where it should be… She looked down in horror as from the wrist to the elbow was missing, and left arm was nothing more than a bloody stump. She couldn't stay in her shocked state for very long though as she felt a fist connecting with her cheek, throwing her to the ground. She spat up blood onto the ground. She looked up in front of her seeing Adam staring at her with his sword dripping with blood. Her's and Blake's blood. Yang desperately tried to stand up only to feel a sharp pain ricashae through her chest. She felt the air knocked out of her, as she was kicked back to the ground. She could see Adam standing there, a twisted smile spreading across his face. Out of breath Yang could only watch as Adam dropped his sword to the ground and clamped his hands around her neck. She desperately tried to pry his hands off of her neck as her lungs burned for air. When that didn't work she tried kicking and clawing at his face and mask. She felt her body growing weaker and weaker until finally, she gave in.

* * *

"NO!" Yang screamed awake back in the Elder's Den, seeing the concerned and worried faces of Leafpool, Graystripe, Millie, and Purdy.

"Yang! It's alright!" Leafpool said, desperately trying to calm down Yang, "It was just a dream."

Yang still breathed heavily, eyes widened out of fear. She drunk in her surroundings. She wasn't in the Emerald Forest. She was Thunderclan. She was safe, and Blake _wasn't_ dead. She felt hot, salty tear trickling as she stared in silence at the four clan cats. She just realizing she was crying in her sleep.

"Yang what happened?" Leafpool asked, slowly approaching the she-cat with caution, as if she were a deer that could run away at any moment. Yang let her fur lay flat as her heart slowed down.

"Nothing…" Yang said turning away from Leafpool and the others gaze.

"Yang, there _is_ something wrong. You were crying in your sleep! Yang _what happened?_ " Leafpool asked, pressing harder for answer.

"Well I don't want to talk about it!" Yang snapped, fur starting puff up again.

"Yang, I want to help, and I can't do that if you hold in what happened, please tell me!" Leafpool pleaded again in vain.

"Leafpool let her be. She'll open up on her own time…" Millie said softly, padding to the brown she-cat. Leafpool looked at Millie, then back at Yang, concern and worry painted brightly on her face. It hurt Yang if she was to be honest with herself. She was only trying to help. But that dream was something she wanted to keep to herself. The group of four sat with each other in silence.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry," Yang finely said to break the unnerving quiet that the room.

"I-I'll go get you something!" Leafpool offered standing up.

"No I can get it myself…" Yang said standing up. She then just realized how she towered over the she-cat. She didn't know if Leafpool was just small or Yang was just big as a cat. She didn't know and didn't care, as she padded to entrance of the den leaving all but Purdy staring at her in shock.


	8. Moving Forward

**Yay! I'm not dead! I've just disappeared for I think three months... Life has just been keeping me from working on this (many just trying to defeat the dreaded writer's block) I also started taking college classes and that's been taking up my time. But who wants to hear about the things in my life? You're here for Heart of a Warrior! Still in the filler rut but we're getting out of it. I promise. Also, I have taken a look and closed the poll for whether Sky clan will be at the lake and only 2 people voted... One was me... Yeah... Oh well, the other person voted yes so Sky clan is at the lake (Not really that story changing really. Just one more clan to work with) Oh! One last thing I am going to be trying to respond to reviews now! So yay!**

 **And the very first person is Ghostpelt of Thunderclan's chapter six review: No the rest of team RWBY isn't here (Yet). So poor Yang is all alone here. Poor thing. Lost an arm, stuck as a cat, and was basically forced into a group by a dead chick... Yep, now I feel bad for the things that are going to happen later in this story. But you guys will get to experence that when I get to it! On to the chapter!**

* * *

"But I thought you two were sisters?" Briarlight said, deeply confused as she and Yang sat at the mouth of the Medicine Cat's Den.

"Well, we are. Ruby and I share our dad, Tai. But we have different mothers. Ruby's mom is- was Summer. My mom's name was Raven," Yang explained to the she-cat. "We're what's called 'half-sisters' meaning we only share one of our parents."

"Oh," Briarlight said, resting her chin on her paws. The two watched as the rest of the clan went about their day. The apprentices and their mentors leaving for training and a hunting patrol returning from a successful hunt. It has been a few weeks since Yang has come to ThunderClan, and she's grown used to the clan's customs. She's also learned about the other four clans in the lake, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan.

Her training with Cinderpelt and Deadfoot has also made progress as they were now teaching her to hunt and fight. She was starting to feel at home with ThunderClan.

"So what else you want to know about?" Yang asked flicking her tail.

"Um okay, can you tell me more about your friends?" Briarlight asked as the dawn patrol padded into camp.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Yang asked, noticing how Briarlight hasn't broken her gaze from the patrol.

"Uh, Maybe you tell more about…" Briarlight trailed off as Yang followed her gaze. The dawn patrol was talking with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Yang was now noticing the patrol each had a worried or nervous expression. Yang also was noticing the glances Squirrelflight and Bramblestar shared. Yang could see they were saying something but couldn't hear what.

"What do you think they're saying?" Yang asked in a hushed whisper.

"Not sure. I'll have to ask Bumblestripe later," Briarlight said turning to look at Yang. Yang continued to watch when an idea hit her.

"Hey, you hungry?" Yang asked, a sly smile spreading on her face.

"Why?" Briarlight asked, head tilting slightly.

* * *

Yang hobbled to the fresh kill pile that was thankfully near the group.

"-No the scent had no similarities to any of the surviving members of Darktail's group," a tom she recognized as Molewhisker, said slight uneasiness in his voice.

"Alright, the gathering is tonight I'll be sure to ask Onestar to see if WindClan has seen anything near their border. You are dismissed," Bramblestar replied.

'Shoot!' Yang thought to herself, 'I wasn't fast enough.' Yang grabbed a few sparrows from the pile and began to make her way back to the Medicine Cat's Den. She dropped both birds at Briarlight's feet.

"Well?" Briarlight asked as Yang laid down next to her.

"I only got the ending of it. Apparently, there has been someone near the borders of WindClan, and they think it might be someone who worked with Darktail," Yang responded. That was something she had learned from the elders and Leafpool. Darktail was a tom who came to the clans and nearly wiped out SkyClan, and ShadowClan. But the clans were victorious in the end and Darktail was killed. His group had since broken apart and no one has seen them since.

"I hope it's not any of Darktail's group again. We've only started to get back into anything normal around here!" Briarlight sighed, slight nervousness in her voice. Yang watched on as the patrol splintered up and went on about their business. Just as she was getting settled down she noticed Bramblestar and Squirrelflight climbing up to where he called meetings.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please join me beneath high ledge!"

Yang heaved herself back up and walked out to join the crowd. She sat down next to a silver tabby she remembered being named Ivypool and a tabby named Stormcloud. She watched on as Bramblestar climbed into view of the clan

"Tonight is a full moon. A time of peace for the clans. I have talked with Squirrelflight and together we have decided that the following will join us for the gathering. Jayfeather, Alderheart, Fernsong..." Bramblestar announced. Yang began to tune out the names. This 'gathering' thing seemed to be a 'clan cats only' affair. That's is, what she thought until she heard her name called. Sounds of confusion erupted from the gathered cats.

"Calm down! Calm down! Now I know it's not common for a loner or guest to join us, but if it Starclan's wishes for her to become an honorary member of ThunderClan, then it is only fair for her to join us on this sacred night. Meeting dismissed," Bramblestar concluded, padding off. The clan separated and went on about their day. Yang padded back to the Elders Den, where Graystripe and Millie were waiting.

"Well, are you excited?" Greystripe asked as Yang limped into the den.

"For what?"

"For the Gathering!" Millie said, shocked. Yang stared blankly at them. Greystripe gave a light chuckle.

"The gathering is a tradition of the clans. Every full moon the leaders of the four clans meet with selected warriors chosen to go," The old tom explained, "And under that moon, there is a Vow of peace enforced by Star clan and the warrior code."

"The 'warrior code'? What's that?" Yang asked cocking her head. Graystripe chuckled again.

"Cinderpelt didn't fill you in on much when she brought you here huh? Well, the warrior code is the guidelines to essentially keep us from killing one another. We follow the code the best we can, but sometimes the code must be broken to keep the peace, like one time when my good buddy Firestar-" Graystripe cut himself off and the mood instantly dropped. Millie placed her paw on top of her mate's.

"It's okay, he was a great leader and we all miss him terribly," Millie comforted, nuzzling her mate.

Graystripe's gaze didn't move away from the ground, lost in some memory as he continued on. "-He was known to break the code. One time as an apprentice he found an old she-cat waiting for death to take her, and no matter how much she threatened and insulted him he went and fed her." Graystripe chuckled at the end of his sentence.

"What did the leader do?" Yang asked taking interest in the story.

"She was furious! Even if she didn't show it, Bluestar was angry that the kittypet she let join the clan, went and broke the code so early on, she made him take care of the cat he found after she was brought to camp," He laughed at the memory, "Sometimes he would complain to me how he was convinced Yellowfang made up most of the ticks and fleas she claimed to have up just to annoy him!" Yang chuckled at that. She couldn't help but picture a young apprentice complaining to a much younger Graystripe. Graystripe continued on about the different adventures he and Firestar would go on, like bringing back a once driven out Wind clan, to fighting side by side as they stopped a group rogue called Blood clan from taking over the forest. Yang continued to listen on as the day began to fade away, and the stars started to come out.


	9. The Gathering

**I'M BACK BABY! This time you don't have to wait another three months for an update! Yay! I'm getting better at updating! At least I think... Oh well. I finally got out of my filler rut and the plot can finally advance! Up to date Warrior fans, you will see names that should be dead in this chapter. Thing is I need those characters alive because they're important to the plot. Same goes for Rwby. Later on, to make the plot I've planned out work I need to change a few things in volume 4 (nothing major! promise!). Anyway, I've stalled you guys long enough!**

* * *

"That's a lot of cats…"

"Well, of course, both ShadowClan and RiverClan arrived before us," Leafpool respond with a chuckle as she and Yang made it to the other side of the tree bridge that leads to the Island. As she watched in awe, the other members of Thunderclan began to disperse into the sea of cats. Leafpool brushed past her and she too melted into the sea. With shaking pawsteps she lept off the bridge and limped into the crowd.

"Oh please! Thunderclan can take you fish-eaters any day!"

Yang's ears perked hearing the familiar sound of Leafpaw's voice. She quickly began to move in that direction of her clanmate. As she approached she noticed several other cats around Leafpaw's age sitting in a circle around the Thunderclan apprentice and another cat with a slick silvery colored pelt. Yang watched as the two apprentices leaped at each other and begin to play-fight. She chuckled as she watches on as the silver-colored apprentice had gotten the upper hand and had pinned Leafpaw.

"That's Minnowpaw. She was only apprenticed a few moons ago, but with how she fights you would think she's almost ready to become a warrior," A soft sounding voice chuckled. Yang nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. She turned around to see a familiar dark tabby she-cat sitting beside her. "Sorry if I didn't get to introduce myself when we first met. I'm Willowshine, one of Riverclan's medicine cats."

"Oh, uh hi! I'm Yang Xiao Long," Yang said introducing herself as Minnowpaw and Leafpaw continued to fight.

"Nice to meet you, Yang," Willowshine said with a smile. She looked over at a small gathering of cats that had Jayfeather and Leafpool in it along with another, younger-looking tom. "So how are you fitting in?" Willowshine asked turning her attention back to Yang.

"Fine, it took a bit to get used to clan customs, but I'm fitting in," Yang shrugged. Willowshine opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Skyclan's here!" Someone shouted from the crowd as a large group of cats lead by a pale cream-and-brown tabby she-cat, walked in. The She-cat made her way to where the other three leaders were waiting.

"I better go. Nice talking with you!" Willowshine called as she merged into the growing sea of cats. Yang watched as another group of cats from a clan called Windclan soon joined them. As soon all five leaders and clans had arrived the gathering began. Yang soon found a place to sit and watched as one of the leaders, a muscular dark ginger tom stepped up to speak.

"Shadowclan has been doing well. We've been recovering after the damage that Darktail had caused us, and prey has been running plentiful this moon. My mate, Tawnypelt has recently given birth to her second litter of two toms who we've named Brightkit and Goldenkit," the tom announced, pride making his chest puff out.

"That's Rowanstar, Shadowclan's leader," Leafpool whispered in her ear. Yang once again almost jumped out of her skin, as Leafpool had almost suddenly appeared next to her.

"What is with people creeping up on me today?!" She whispered back to the medicine cat. Leafpool gave her a soft chuckle in response.

"Can you two be quiet? Mistystar's next!" someone behind them whispered as a lithe, grey-blue she-cat stood up on the branch she was laying on.

"Riverclan is too recovering from Darktail and his group's attacks. Prey is running well as always and we have two new warriors with us by the names of Foxnose and Shadepelt, and a new apprentice named Cherrypaw who is being mentored by Rainstorm," Mistystar announced, her voice full of confidence with every word she spoke. As she finished the crowd began chanting the new warriors and apprentice's names. In the crowd, she could see a dark brown she-cat and a russet-colored tom sitting next to each other. The she-cat welcomed the praise and cheering of her name while the tom almost had a serene look on his face. She looked back at the leaders to see Skyclan's leader starting to speak.

"Skyclan has been well. The training of our new medicine cat, Frecklewish has been going along great and we have been recovering in our numbers. Prey has been bountiful this leaf green and we thank Starclan for its blessings upon our clan. That is all," The she-cat concluded.

"Who is that?" Yang whispered to Leafpool as the last tom, Windclan's leader got ready to speak.

"That's Leafstar, Skyclan's leader. They only recently moved into the lake," Leafpool explained.

Windclan's leader, a thin brown and white tom took the stage and cleared his throat. "Windclan has been recovering from the attack of Darktail and the Kin. We have also been recovering from our loss of our leader Onestar, and I have gained my nine lives and name of Harestar. The mistakes that Onestar had made in past will be made up for in my time as leader," He turned to Rowanstar, his voice full of compassion as he continued, "Rowanstar if you or any of the clans need of Windclan's help, do not be afraid to ask. That is all," Harestar finished. The clans cheered his name and the other leaders congratulated on his new leadership. Bramblestar then took his turn.

"Thunderclan is well. Prey has been plentiful and herbs have been in abundance in our clan. We thank Starclan's kindness to us and hope to have an easy leaf-bare. However, Starclan had recently sent us an omen to expect an unusual visitor to our clan. We have welcomed a she-cat named Yang to stay with us under Starclan's wishes. She has been staying in the elder's den and learning our ways as clan cats," Bramblestar announced looking directly at her. Others followed his gaze and she soon found herself being stared at from all directions. Whispers were pasted along the crowd as some took glances over their shoulders to stare at her. In this moment she felt alone and an outcast. She nearly thought about trying to run when-

"Yang!"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the voice calling out from the crowd. Jayfeather stood straight up as he cheered Yang's name again. Soon a second voice chimed in. Then a third. And then a fourth. And soon the crowd was cheering her name, and all feelings of loneliness faded again, and in their place was the feeling of acceptance. The crowd quieted down and Mistystar jumped down from her branch.

"The Gathering has come to an end! Please say your goodbyes and find your clanmates to head home! Riverclan c-" Mistystar didn't get a chance to finish as a new voice pierced the air.

"Excuse me, but _I_ haven't had a chance to speak yet."


	10. Old Foes

**RWBY VOLUME FIVE IS OUT! HECK YEAH! The first episode 1 was just released today and I watched it of course! (Btw we need more drunk Qrow as he's freacking hilarious!) AND another searies I love to death, Miraculous Ladybug's secound season came out around TODAY! And yes I watched that too, so I thought 'Hey why not get this chapter done and posted today?! So I did. And here we are... Your all welcome.**

* * *

"Excuse me, but _I_ haven't had a chance to speak yet."

Yang watched as the crowd parted to let a brown tabby tom with a light brown muzzle through followed by another tom with light brown tabby fur and a lower fang sticking out of his mouth, and a tom with long tortoiseshell-and-white fur. Several other cats followed after them. The most noticeable thing about them though, was the scars that raked their bodies. The lead tom took a place among the leaders.

"And just _who_ are _you_?" Rowanstar hissed, his back arching in hostility.

"My name is Willie, leader of Bloodclan-"

"Bloodclan?!" Someone shrieked from the crowd.

"How can you lead Bloodclan when it was destroyed seasons ago!" Rowanstar hissed, back arched and his fur puffed out.

Willie chuckled, "Not all of us were killed in the Great Battle. I've simply hunted down the survivors and we've regrouped back into the glorious clan we are today."

"Glorious?! You and your bloodthirsty leader tried to take over our home!" Mistystar spat, hatred dripping off of her words. Willie smirked at the leader.

"I can guarantee that I am not as hostile or… ambious as our last leader was…" he purred. He moved past her, dragging his tail under the grey-blue she-cat's chin. She gave him a look of disgust and pure hatred. "We the members of New Bloodclan only wish to get along with you all. We do not mean harm to any of you-" He stood tall and proud as he addressed the clans,"-However if any of you tries to attack us or remove us from our new home." He unsheathed his claws, moonlight glinting of each and every one of them, "We _will_ fight back if we have to.

The crowd shifted glances at each other nervously. Yang watched as Mistystar and the other clan leaders hurried their clanmates away from the island. Yang hurried along with Thunderclan, taking nervous glances back to Willie and his clanmates.

* * *

"How? How can they be back?" A pure white long furred tom named Cloudtail asked in a panic as he, Yang and the other who went to the gathering had gathered around a tall tree they called 'Sky Oak'. Bramblestar had assembled them to discuss the news of the gathering. Or more importantly about Willie and New Bloodclan. Bramblestar paced back and forth, lost in thought.

"If Bloodclan's back, do we need to prepare for war?" Leafpaw asked, her tail tucked between her legs.

"Should we even prepare for a war? Willie _did_ say that as long as we don't bother them they won't bother us," A dark brown she-cat named Sorrelstripe pointed out.

"Who even _is_ Willie anyway? How do we even know if we _can_ trust him? For all we know he could try to provoke us into war! " a silver-and-white tabby she-cat, whose name was Ivypool if Yang remembered correctly, asked.

"Quiet everyone! Bramblestar wishes to say something" Squirrelflight commanded. Everyone looked at the deputy and leader.

With everyone's attention, Bramblestar began to speak, "Willie is not a new enemy. We have faced him before-"

"We have?" Sorrelstripe asked.

"Yes we have. Back in the old territories the clans had an place to stay when traveling to the moonstone named Barley and an old member of ours before he fled named Ravenpaw," Bramblestar explained, "Willie and a few of his members had came and nearly killed them to gain control over the barn where they lived. However they came to us for help, with our combined forces, we drove them out. However, I don't have any idea how he was able to find us… Or why he found us…"

Squirrelflight took the lead, "Now listen! We'll be heading back to camp, however _do not_ mention what happened at the gathering. Bramblestar and myself will announce Bloodclan's revival ourselves. Understand?" A chorus of 'yes m'ams' and 'okays' replied. With the flick of her tail the group stood up and followed their leader and deputy back to camp.

* * *

Yang plopped into her nest back in the Elder's den, her paws sore and felt as if they could fall off any moment.

"How it go young'n?" Purdy asked as Graystripe and Millie both got comfortable in their own nests.

"Fine…" Yang mumbled back.

"Just 'fine'? Something must've happened for you to be actin' this way," Purdy pressed.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all," Yang replied. It wasn't a lie. It _had_ been a long day of getting ready for the gathering and she was exhausted.

"Alright then… So what happened exactly?" Millie asked softly.

Yang bit her lip. Squirrelflight said not to say anything about what happened at the gathering. _But_ … That was about Bloodclan. Maybe she _could_ tell them on what happened with the other clans… Taking a deep breath she looked up at the three older cats. "Well…"

"Well what?" Millie teased.

"Well… Riverclan has two new warriors named Shadepelt and Foxnose, and a new apprentice named Cherrypaw. And Rowanstar's mate is expecting kits, and Skyclan has a new medicine cat named Frecklewish," Yang shrugged.

"And what about Windclan?" Graystripe asked.

"Apparently their old leader died… Their new one is named Harestar…" Yang reported.

Graystripe looked at Yang, a pain and sorrowful look in his eyes. "S-so Onestar died?"

"Graystripe it's alright," Millie comforted, placing her left paw on Graystripe's right paw.

"I-I know. It was a long time ago… But it still hurts…" Graystripe, said under his breath, a few tears escaping.

"Graystripe was was friends with him…" Purdy whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Yang said turning to Purdy.

"Graystripe an' Onestar. They had been friends before Onestar became leader, " he explained.

Yang gave a sympathetic look at Greystripe. She got up to go over to the the old tom, but was stopped by Bramblestar's voice.

"May I have _everyone_ please meet under Highledge for a clan meeting."

"Did he say everyone?" Millie asked, "Did something happen at the gathering Yang?"

Yang didn't say anything and padded out of the den to join the rest of the clan.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight stood tall on High ledge overlooking the clan. "Now as you know we had arrived late from the gathering," Bramblestar yowled, "Something… _Happened_. At the gathering an old enemy had returned…"

"Who was it?" A tom named Molewhisker called from the crowd.

"Bloodclan," Squirrelflight answered.

Panic arose from the clan. Yang watched as the clan shouted over each other in search for answers.

"Calm down! Calm down! Now I know that having Bloodclan back is frightening, but Willie had promised-"

"Willie?!" Brightheart shouted, "That no-good tom decided to show his face after all this time?! And bring Bloodclan with him nonetheless!"

"Calm down! Yes, Willie being back along with Bloodclan is a serious issue, but as long as they don't bother us we are _not_ to bother them!" Bramblestar commanded, "But that does not mean we will take Bloodclan's return lightly. Patrols will be increased and the boarders are to be checked twice each patrol! Understood?"

Sounds of agreement came from the crowd, and Bramblestar signaled them that the meeting was over and the clan went back to their dens. Yang limped back with the elders and tucked into her nest for the night.


	11. Tales of Past Lives

**Note to self. Check to see if cats exist in the cannon with names before adding them to the story... Why I'm I reminding myself this? Because the name I used for the new medicine cat in Skyclan is already taken. I'm still leaving it as the way it is because it's too late to change anything now, that that chapter has been written and posted for all the interwebs to see. Oh well just keep moving on then... I got your guys update done and ready so please enjoy! And please don't be afraid to review! I like hearing from you guys and it's one of my main motivators for writing! (Well that and I really want to have all 36 chapters written because I worked so hard on this outline and I don't want it to go to waste!) Well enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to review!**

* * *

Starclan.

The place among the sky where those passed on hunt eternally.

A place peaceful and relaxing.

A place perfect for walks in Deadfoot's mind as he strolled through the forest he called home. His ears perked at every sound. Birds chirping. The leaves under his paws crunching. The sound of a bush rustling behind him.

Wait…

His attention was immediately was shifted to the moving bush. He froze in place, angling his ears to a better listen. He listened as a low growling came from the bush. He slowly approached the bush with caution. He stood his ground when a blur lept out of their hiding place.

"GOTCHYA!"

Without missing a beat, he crouched down letting his attacker fly over him and crash into a tree. He turned around to see Yang lying on her back, her butt sticking in the air from the tree.

"You almost got me that time Yang," He chuckled padding over to the she-cat.

Yang laughed and rolled over off of her back as Cinderpelt walked in.

"You're getting better, however, you need to learn to be quiet and not to make any sound when you attack," Cinderpelt giggled. She calmed herself down and cleared her throat, "Alright. How about we head back to the clearing for some sparing?"

Yang nodded and picked herself up and limped over to join the two starclan warriors.

"You know I was thinking of our next lesson being on hunting since as a future Thunderclan warrior it will be one of your jobs to help provide food for the clan," Cinderpelt said with a smile.

"Can't I just learn to fight? I doubt I can be very useful for hunting because you know…" Yang pointed out.

"Well, it never stopped Deadfoot! His disability never kept him from becoming deputy!" Cinderpelt chirped trotting along ahead of her.

"Wait you were deputy once, Deadfoot?" Yang asked, stopping in her tracks.

The tom stopped walking and turned to the pale ginger she-cat, "Yes, in fact, I was once Windclan's deputy," He chuckled.

"What was it like? To be deputy?" Yang asked tilting her head.

Deadfoot chuckled padding over to Yang. "Stressful. Having your clanmates always looking to you for answers, doing your best to protect the clan… But I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

Yang flicked her ear, "What was your life like before you, ya know… died?"

"Is was as nice as any anyone's. I was under the mentorship of Tallstar. He helped me get around my disability. Neither of us gave up on my training, no matter how hard it got. Tallstar was going to make me the best moor runner there was. And he did. In the end, I did what many thought I couldn't do and I did it…" Deadfoot finished, losing himself in his memories, "My only regret has to be leaving my mate and son behind..."

"You have a son?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I do. His name is Crowfeather. I died when he was still a few moons old. A few remaining Bloodclan members had been trying to avenge their old leader attacked and killed me. I've been watching over him and eventually his kits ever since," Deadfoot said, his dark green eyes filling with a mix of happiness and sorrow.

"Yes, then maybe you could've prevented him nearly running off with my apprentice!" Cinderpelt huffed joining the two chatting cats. Yang was slightly taken aback by the harshness in her voice. The fluffy she-cat always seemed calm and sometimes energetic. But this was a side Yang hadn't seen before.

"Maybe I could've stopped him, or maybe I couldn't. I don't know…" Deadfoot sighed.

"Um… What are you guys talking about?" Yang spoke up. Both Cinderpelt and Deadfoot turned to look at her.

"My old apprentice, Leafpool, almost ran away with Crowfeather and later had the dirty rabbit-chaser's kits," Cinderpelt scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Is that bad?" Yang asked curiously.

"Yes, it is. Medicine cats aren't allowed to take a mate or have kits as it will distract them from their duties. Especially not with a cat from another clan!" Cinderpelt snapped, her tail starting to puff out, looking fluffier than it originally was. Yang nearly jumped back in surprise. As she sighed, Yang watched as Cinderpelt's fur fell flat, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so harsh. Let's continue on with our lesson."

Yang and Deadfoot nodded and got up to follow the grey she-cat. They padded on to their normal training grounds in total silence.

"What about you?"

"Hm?" Cinderpelt looked up at Yang in confusion. Yang looked at her curiously.

"What about you? What was your life like?" Yang asked, her tail lightly swaying as they walked.

"Oh, there is nothing interesting. I was trampled by a monster, and trained as a medicine cat. I trained one of the current medicine cats, Leafpool. And I died protecting my brother's mate when she was kitting-"

"You have a brother?" Yang interrupted.

"Yes. Two actually. Thornclaw and Brackenfur. I also have a sister named Brightheart," Cinderpelt answered.

"Brightheart's your sister?" Yang asked.

"Yes. She's my littermate. I was apprenticed a moon early along with Brackenfur," Cinderpelt explained.

Yang opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it again. ' _You can't just_ ask _someone how they died,_ ' she scolded herself, ' _it may bring bad memories…_ '

"If you have something to say, Yang, don't be afraid to say it," Cinderpelt chuckled padding a bit ahead of her. Yang nearly froze in her tracks. Did she just? No that's silly. Starclan cats can't read minds… Could they?

"How did you know I wanted to say something?" Yang asked narrowing her eyes.

Cinderpelt giggled. "I saw you open and close your mouth. It's clear you want to say something but held back. Now, what did you want to ask?" Cinderpelt asked, stopping in her tracks and turning around to face the fluffy pale yellow she-cat.

Taking a deep sigh Yang spoke, "Cinderpelt? How did you die?" Cinderpelt looked at her in surprise.

"Oh. I was killed by Badgers when we first moved into the lake. I was helping Brackenfur's mate, Sorreltail's kitting when they began to attack the nursery. I died defending her even if I couldn't fight. In the end, I succumbed to my injuries, and here we are," Cinderpelt explained once again. They continued to walk when the ground felt as if it was drifting away from her. She recognized that she was waking up as Starclan grew dark, and Deadfoot and Cinderpelt slowly faded from her sight. With a sigh, Yang let the darkness consume her.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Yang awoke back in the elder's den. She blinked expecting the morning sun to be streaming in, but instead it was still night. Confused she looked around to see her denmates fast asleep. She sniffed the air to find an unrecognizable sent mix in with her denmates. She looked around and spotted a set of bright green eyes looking right at her.


	12. A Stranger in the Underbrush

**I am back! With a brand new upload schedule too! Yeah! I'm getting organized! Now instead of uploading it when I have it finished I now will be uploading it, on either the end of the month or during the last week of it. So now you guys know when to be expecting a chapter! A review. Please. I'm missing reading your guys comments.**

* * *

Yang froze. Her lilac eyes met the stranger's green ones. She felt her heart racing in her chest. The stranger's eyes quickly disappeared, signaling their owner's retreat. Remembering her training as a huntress and the few lessons Cinderpelt and Deadfoot had given her, she leaped from her spot and rushed after them. She squeezed her body through the honeysuckle vines that helped make up the den. Tumbling out the other side she could just make out a cat tumbling their way, away from the elder's den. Doing her best to keep her balance, Yang trotted forward determined to catch up to the spying feline. She had managed to catch a scent trail (A skill Deadfoot had taught her) and was carefully following it. The trail had led her to a small clearing just outside of camp. She tried to focus out the sounds of the various sounds that plagued the night air. Lifter her head up and opening her mouth slightly, she sniffed the air to see if she could once again find the cat. She was however caught off guard when she felt someone slam into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Now listen I don't want to hurt-" a feminine voice whispered. Yang didn't let them finish and threw her head up, feeling it come in contact with felt her attacker's weight suddenly disappear allowing her to move freely again. Whipping around she turned to face a dark gray she-cat, who if it hadn't been for the moonlight streaming through the trees and her unnaturally bright green eyes, would have been almost invisible in the dark, lightly pawing at her nose. The stranger looked up at Yang opening her mouth to speak again. Yang didn't give her a chance as Yang lunged. As Yang neared the she-cat, the stranger swiftly moved to the side causing Yang to collide with the ground, painfully skidding across the dirt and small rocks. Groaning she tried to pick herself up, only to have a paw force her down. "Stop moving…" Her attacker hissed into her ear.

"Halp-" Yang forced out only to have her muzzle forcibly shut.

"Quiet!" The attacked hissed again, lightly digging her claws into the top of her head.

Yang felt utterly helpless in this moment. Was she going to kill her? What would happen even if she died? Would she go to Starclan? Or wake back up in her bed? If she did go to Starclan how would her family find out? Her belly twisted with fear as more thoughts raced through her mind of the similar extent.

"Now I just want to ask you some questions, alright?" She attacker whispered, her harsh tone replaced with almost a motherly one. Yang forced herself to relax as the she-cat got off of her. "Good. First of-"

"No! First off who are you and what are you doing so near Thunderclan camp!" Yang yelled. The stranger instantly jumped back in surprise.

"Keep your voice down! My name's Minty, I mean no harm! I'm just looking for someone!" Minty assured.

"Looking for who?" Yang asked, her fur standing up on end.

"His name is Firestar, he was friends with Ravenpaw," Minty explained.

' _Firestar?'_ Yang thought, ' _Star… Only the leaders have that suffix. Is he- or was -a leader?'_

"Who?" Yang pressed, keeping her guard up.

"Firestar! _Your leader?!_ Please, it's urgent I speak to him at once!" Minty pleaded. Yang opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off before she could start.

"Intruder!" Cloudtail shouted rushing through the underbrush. Both she-cats stood startled as the overly fluffy tom and few other warriors burst through. Yang recognized the fellow warriors as Thornclaw, Rosepetal, and Cherryfall.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory Bloodclan scum?!" Cloudtail hissed. Minty tried to say something but was cut off as Thornclaw spoke.

"Isn't obvious?! She was sent to spy on us!" He hissed, lashing his tail back and forth.

"No! I came on my own-"

"Save it! We don't need to hear your lies!" Cloudtail hissed.

"Please just listen!" Minty begged.

"Rosepetal, go fetch Bramblestar and his patrol. We'll keep an eye on the trespasser," Thornclaw commanded. The dark cream she-cat nodded and dashed away.

"And what are _you_ doing out of camp so late at night?" Thornclaw snapped at Yang.

"Excuse me?" Yang shot back, "Oh, I'm _sorry_ I tracked her here! I'm just trying to do my part after all! I _am_ supposed to apart of this clan aren't I?"

Thornclaw let a low growl and turned back to Minty. "So what were you doing by our camp bloodclaner?" He growled, unsheathing his claws.

"I was looking for someone that's all!" Minty explained, "My name is Minty. Yes, I am apart of Bloodclan, but not by choice! Willie is my mate and I had no choice in whether or not I wanted to be apart of Bloodclan again! Please, I have important information to pass onto Firestar!"

"Don't you know?" Cloudtail stepped in, "Firestar is dead. He joined Starclan several moons ago."

Minty looked at them, he eyes as wide as a deer's stuck in a headlight. "No! No that can't be! I have to tell him-"

"Tell him what?" Yang interrupted.

"Willie plans on taking over the lake!" Minty blurted out, fear edging in her voice.

"What?!" Cloudtail said, shocked. He and Thornclaw looked uneasily at each other then back at Minty, "How do you know this?" He asked doubtfully.

"I overheard him planing it with Pounce and Snapper, his second and third in commands. He wants to trick the clans into attacking Bloodclan first! That way he can have an excuse to attack and drive you all away as you would be 'a threat to the clan's survival'," Minty explained. Thornclaw and Cloudtail looked at each other uncertainly then back at Minty. "It's the truth I swear!"

"And we believe you," Bramblestar cut in, appearing from the bushes. Squirrelflight, Rosepetal, Cherryfall, and Stormcloud followed him. "While we thank you for alerting us, we will need you to come back with us to our camp for questioning. You too Yang."

Yang perked up in surprise. She looked at Minty, seeing the relief plastered on the dark-colored she-cat's face. Yang picked herself up and followed her leader back to camp.


End file.
